Can You Protect Me?
by Verbophobic
Summary: A smile she will give, several lives he will take. They are two different souls, but will fill each others holes. Life twists and turns, together neither one yearns. Time comes to leave, and both wants to heave. Decisions are made, Will their love fade?


**Must be 18 to read this. Except me. Cause I'm 17 and typing dis bitch P **

Lemon:

Lucci's hand moved up even more and encased her small breast with his palm. She gasped and he could smell her arousal, it only increased his own. Breaking their kiss he leaned back straddling her. His right hand was still under her shirt working on her breast. She was a sight in his eyes. Laying beneath him, smelling like she was, and pure pleasure written on her flushed face.

Soft sound left her lips. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted to allow the sound passed and air in. Her cheeks were a rosy rink and both of her hands were gripping Lucci's forearm. Needing his flesh only because she needed to do something with her hands. He stopped and she started to breath deeply. "Open your eye my little Kitten." She did as asked and looked up into his eyes. Hey orbs were clouded over with lust and passion. The normally bright green of her left eye was a deep forestry color now and her bright sapphire eye was a dark navy. "Let go of my arm." She hesitated at doing what he asked but gave in and let go.

With his arm now free from her grip he removed her shirt. Well, his shirt. It was one of the two he'd lost letting her wear. He pulled it over her head then tossed it away with one hand then removed her bra while the other one lightly landed on her cheek before moving down slowly. It trailed along her neck then over the top of her breast without going down the breast. He reached her cleavage and his hand slowly moved down. It aroused her immensely as he did this.

One of her hand moved back to his forearm and he felt slight pressure. He allowed her to push his arm until it stopped over one of her beasts. He started to kneed it and his lips kissed her jaw. Never before while having sex has he bothered to kiss the girl below him. But he enjoyed it now. Then his tongue left his mouth ans a slimy wet trail from her cheek to her open breast he left. His tongue went in a circle around her nipple, but never touching it. Her right hand moved up from the bed and gripped his hair.

She pushed against his head and he did as asked taking her nipple into his mouth. Avery cried out and rose slightly off the bed. Lucci kept on doing what he was doing when her hand left his hair. He felt her move down over his shirt and he figured he knew where she was trying to go. "Not yet, my Kitten." He said and grabbed her had with his free one.

Lucci held both her hand above her head with one of his. "Lucci." She half whined half moaned his name. He didn't reply but with his other hand traced a line down her abdomen. It started at the top of her cleavage all the down to her belly button.

"Now what do we have here?" he questioned. How had he failed to notice this when she'd flashed then several days ago? Or when he'd undressed her that first night so that she didn't catch a cold or soak his bed. "Hip piercings?" He held her hands over her stomach so that his face was level with the piercings. The smell of her wetness was drawing him in, he wouldn't be able to last too much longer.

His tongue flicked out and he was greatly surprised with her reaction. He hadn't expected it to be this... extreme. A loud cry escaped her lips and her hips jolted up. She was really sensitive right there. He moved to the other end of the piercing and repeated the action. Her response wasn't as bad as the side close to her sweet smelling core. Lucci just had to test this with the piercing on the other side of her hips. The same ting. The lower part of the piercing was more sensitive than the upper part.

Her hips were moving widely as his tongue ran circles around lower part of the piercing. Finally his tongue moved away from her sensitive piercing and started to make it's way up only to stop just below her chest. "My, you are quite wet, Kitten."

His had had moved below her pant line and into her panties as his tongue had made it's way up her stomach. Just one touch of her clitoris was all it took. She was pushed over the edge and her body spasmed. Lucci's face moved down and lightly rested above her. He breathed in deeply and as he breathed out, he purred. She could hear it and feel the vibrations.

Unable to hold back anymore Lucci quickly undressed. At the last moment as he was about to remove her pants he looked up at her. "You're sure about his, Kitten?" If he removed her pants and her smell reached his nose, no matter her please he would not be able to stop himself. She looked him in the eyes and nodded.

In one movement he had bother her panties and pants off of her. Roughly he slammed into her. He was unable to go in slowly. Her pained cry held him in place though. He could smell her virgin's blood mixing with her previous arousal. He licked the salty tears that were dripping down her cheeks away. He waited as long as he could before starting to move his hips. At first Avery whimpered in pain but soon those pained sounds turned into pleased ones.

His speed increased as did her volume. She was tight, he liked it. Before he could stop himself he bit into her shoulder. His mouth was a muzzle and his razor sharp teeth sliced through her skin. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened but no sound left. At the same time her body tightened even more around him and she came. He too came a moment later as her muscles milked him he came to his senses and realized what he'd done to her shoulder.

He pulled his teeth out and lifted her into his arms. She as shaking and breathing heavily. "I don't want to know." She said with her eyes closed. She could feel the warm liquid leaving the inside her body and trailing over the outside. He carried her into his bathroom and set her into the tub before turning the water on. The blood soon washed off even as more poured out.

Avery reached up and pulled his head down to her face. She had trouble leaning up but she managed and kissed him. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. She'd fainted. Her blood was coming out too fast for his liking. He turned the water off again and wrapped her in a towel. Taking another towel he held it to her wound. He left the bathroom and pulled on his pants as he called Kalifa.


End file.
